takgreatjujuchallengefandomcom-20200214-history
Tak the Great Juju Challenge
Tak the Great Juju Challenge is the third game of the Tak series. It is for Playstation 2, Game Boy Advance, and GameCube. This game is about a competition with the Pupanunu team against the Black Mist, Jibba-Jabbas, and Grammazons. Tak and Lok must work together to complete the game. The game starts off on an inaccessible level, then starts off on a timed level, the Silver Stone Coast. The purpose of this game is to collect as many points within a time limit, to beat the opponing teams. Each level has a high score, that if you beat, you earn points and the team's face is replaced with Tak's face (at the top of the Warps to each level). There are three levels in each section. After completing all three, you are sent to the Proving Grounds, where you must ram into your opponing teams' vehicles. If you have the highest score, you'll win and a new section is unlocked. After the game is completed, you can go back to levels and fool around or get a higher score. Many rock enemies are in this game to hinder you. There are many collectibles in this game. Hourglasses add 10 minutes or more to your timer when touched. Zoo-Zoo Bugs add 1 bug to your bug collection. Crystals add 1 crystal each when touched. Fruit add one fruit to your fruit collection when touched. There are many hidden Recipe books that you can collect to get a Blessing Gem. This gem strengthens the player's health, mana (spell power), or attack power. Crystals can be found in rocks with crystals inside them, and Fruit can be found on trees. Zoo-Zoo Bugs can be butterflies, worms, or any other insects. There is a button that you can use to speed up known as Juju Speed. This creates a rainbow colored path as you run. Each level has a Side Quest (it is a Warp inside a level). You do not have to complete them, but you can earn Recipes by completing them (first time only, you get an Hourglass after completing second time). Rhinos and Mammoths are animal aids in this game. By pressing the jump button, you can hop onto them and control them. There are about 12 levels in the game (excluding the first inaccessible level, and Proving Grounds). Here is a list of them in order. First Section of levels *Silver Stone Coast *Temple of Light *Caster's Hill Second Section of levels *Kiro Biro *Parchlands *Gates of Nocturne Third Section of levels *Fowler's Murk *The Deepwood *Ambush Grove Fourth Section of levels *Ghastfall *Obocodobo Crypt The Fourth Section of levels has the least amount of levels, but has the hardest levels. Various suits are found in this game. Tak's Chicken Suit lets him glide/fly in the air, and fire egg grenades. Lok's Lobster Suit lets him go underwater in dangerous waters, and collect collectibles/defeat enemies. Torches act as checkpoints in the game. You cannot reach certain points without lighting the torch, however in some parts you can. There are tall torches, which Lok must throw Tak upwards to reach and light. Chanting Stones are first found in Caster's Hill. You must perform the buttons shown to create a, once never there, path across gaps or water. Cannons can be found here, and must be used to break rocks, and other things to reveal paths. Sand in this game, is very dangerous to touch, as for there is an enemy in the sand (which cannot be defeated), which grabs you into the sand if you touch the sand. Gators are the enemies in water, and cannot be defeated. In Fowler's Murk, you had to hit the bee hives to distract the Bees. Then you must run towards a gator, and let them fly to the gator and sting them. You can then cross water pathways. There are Shark like paths that are opened-mouthed shark heads. When you land into them, quickly jump off as they'll chomp you like a shark, instantly killing you. These can be found in Silver Stone Coast and Kiro Biro. Various switches are found on the ground. Have one character stand on them, to activate them, and use the other character do the rest. Switches are very common in the game, and can be found nearly everywhere. There are many cutscenes in this game, that can be unlocked as you progress. Orangutans are aids as well as Mammoths and Rhinos, but cannot be riden. Let Tak stand on a leaf of the Orangutan's palm tree to send him flying. Sheep can also be found, which you must carry them to a treadmill (if they're already on one just hit them) and hit them to let them activate switches. Category:Tak the Great Juju Challenge